Last Moment In Time
by tonidepp16
Summary: Last moment between Tonks & Lupin. NT/RL.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Moment in Time**

**Last moment between Tonks & Lupin. NT/RL. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

"_Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him._

"_He was duelling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"_

"_Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's OK -"_

_But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. _

She ran as fast as she could through the rubble-filled corridors of, what now represented a danger zone, Hogwarts School. She had to be part of this battle, it's what she lived for; she was an auror and a member of the Order, how could she not be a part of it. She knew it was wrong to some level because of her new born son, whom she loved so, so much, but she felt so weak and helpless just sitting there doing nothing. She knew her mother would take good care of him, no matter what happened, another reason as to why she left, because she knew he'd be safe. And the last reason as to why she had to go, was because she had to find Remus, make sure that he was ok. She couldn't bear to think that she may never see him ever again if she didn't fight alongside him right this minute.

She came to a standstill in the Entrance Hall and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Remus, still fighting Dolohov fiercely; even though his back was to her, she could tell it was her Remus. He was still alive. She had had images of seeing his dead body right in front of her when she found him and not being able to say something as small as '_I love you' _to him. What would she do without him? She shuddered at the thought. Would she carry on with the battle? Would she carry on with life? She had to, for the sake of her son. But what would happen if they both died tonight? He would be an orphan, just like Harry. Again she shuddered. It seemed quite selfish of her, to leave him like that, when there was a big chance of him losing both his parents. She could have just stayed at home with him, waiting in angst and fear to see what became of the world. But that was what she was doing here right? To help rid the wizarding world of all this fear and pain and evil, and if they both died tonight, then Teddy would be told why they died; to make the world, he would grow up in, safe again. And even though it would hurt him to grow up not knowing them, he would feel pride, honour and love to know that they helped protect him and millions of others. And he wouldn't really be an orphan; he would have Andromeda, and he would have Harry and they would care for him and love him and tell him as much about his parents as possible. And with thoughts and images of her son running through her mind, she charged towards where that son of a bitch was duelling her beloved husband.

Remus Lupin was trying his very best to fight, but the huge Death Eater was proving to be harder to beat than he thought. He was sure that at any moment he would lose his own personal battle, but a shot of red light zoomed straight passed him and hit Dolohov square in the face. He turned around quickly to come face to face with his very own wife, a lopsided grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"I believe I just saved your arse Mr Lupin" she stated with amusement.

"Dora!" he exclaimed "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home with Teddy."

"I know Remus, but I couldn't not be here. How unfair would that be, to miss out on all the fun?"

"And how unfair is it on our son that you just abandoned?" he spat, getting slightly annoyed now.

"I didn't abandon him _Remus, _he is with my mother!" Tonks spat back, her temper starting to boil over as well.

"You know that's not what I mean _Nymphadora,"_ she scowled "there is a big chance that neither of us will make it back to him tonight," his expression and tone started to soften as he took her hands in his "I don't want him to end up like Harry."

"Oh Remus, he's not going to," she exclaimed, tightening her grip on his hands as he pulled the both of them out of reach of oncoming curses "he's always going to have family around him, who will love him forever, and we're going to be there, every step of the way, and watch him become a magnificent wizard." He gave her the slightest of smiles and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Oh Dora, I've not really been happy with much in my life, but there must have been something that I have done right to deserve someone like you. I'm so sorry for the amount of times I've hurt you and pushed you away, but I'm so glad you knocked some sense into me. You and Teddy are the most important people in my life and once this is all over, we're going to live a long and happy life together."

"Until we're old and grey" she whispered. He nodded.

"I love you Dora."

"And I love you Remus." And right in the middle of an ongoing battle, flashes of red and green flying everywhere through the air, they kissed lightly, but put all emotions they were feeling at that moment into it. They broke away from each other and leant their heads together, letting their guards down and drinking up the moment.

As they did, Tonks could just about make out a flash of green behind them and knew that it was a stupid mistake to let their guard down the way they did, for Remus' expression suddenly changed drastically.

"Remus?" she gasped as he jerked forward, falling down to the ground and taking her with him. His eyes were wide open, the whole of his face rid of all emotion. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be, just seconds after saying how they were going to live the rest of their lives happily. This couldn't be real. She shook him lightly, trying to see if he was playing a very cruel joke in the middle of this epic nightmare. But he didn't move, he was lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, her worst fear coming true. She clung to him for dear life, not caring about what was happening around her, all she had eyes for was her dead husband as she let out all the pain she was feeling. She traced her hand around his face and neck, trying to make out some form of life still in there, still convinced this couldn't be real, but she found none. She traced her fingers back up his face, and softly shut his eyes, as if he was just sleeping, she couldn't look at the horror in his eyes any longer. Then the sound of loud, sharp cackling interrupted her moment of grief. She looked up to see the evil face of her Aunt, who resembled the face of her mother greatly, laughing down at them, and at that moment her pain was replaced with anger. She wanted to kill her, to end her life just like she ended his. She ran after her, into and around the Great Hall, the ceiling taken form into that of a thunderous night sky. Bellatrix's murderous laugh echoed around the room as she ran, Tonks hot on her heels.

"You coming to get me Dory? You coming to kill me after I ended your half breed of a husband's life" she sneered.

"Yes I am, and I will succeed _Aunt _Bellatrix!" Bellatrix gasped in horror and anger.

"You are no niece of mine, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!!!!!!!!" she bellowed. Tonks sent curse after curse towards her sadistic relative, some even succeeding to hit its target, but not powerful enough to stop her.

"CRUCIO!!!!!!!!" Many people stopped in horror as they heard the booming voice of Nymphadora Tonks shout an Unforgivable Curse and seeing it make Bellatrix Lestrange fly across the room. She kept the curse working, using all the anger she felt in her body, as she sauntered across to Bellatrix, who was still shaking in agony. She lifted the curse and watched her aunt as the aftershock of the Unforgivable started to lift.

"You..."Bellatrix started but was cut off as Tonks pointed her wand to her forehead.

"Don't even think about it _Auntie!"_ The anger that surged through her was so powerful that it would give Voldemort a run for his money at this point in time. However, she was knocked off her feet and thrown out of the door by a curse sent from a nearby Death Eater. She struggled to get up and noticed that she was back to where she started, the body of her late husband lying a few feet away. Seeing his lifeless form once again made her want to break down. She would never get him back now and her heart would never be the same. Suddenly, she heard a low growl, and turned around to find herself face to face with Fenrir Greyback, the stench of his breath beating down on her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Loopy Lupin's little wifey," he growled as she backed up the slightest "you're no child girly, but I'm sure you'd settle my hunger." She knew she was close to death, did she want to surrender? Why not? Her other half was dead, what was the point in living now? Then an image of her baby boy came to mind, his happy face giggling and shaking his tuft of bubblegum pink hair. Of course she had something to live for, he needed her and she was going to be there for him. She looked him straight in the eye and pointed her wand at him.

"I'm not afraid of you Greyback!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well you should be, girly." She was on the verge of shouting a curse, but at the same time she heard the slightest voice say "_Avada Kedavra"_ from behind her and her voice was caught in her throat and she thought no more. She fell backwards to the ground and landed on her side, coincidently next to Lupin, their fingers slightly touching. And so they lay together, lifelessly, as the battle continued around them, fighting for the safety of the wizarding world.

_Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling._


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Moment in Time**

**Last moment between Tonks & Lupin. NT/RL. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Large, green flames appeared in the living room fireplace of Andromeda Tonks' house. She was slightly startled, and yet relieved to see the form of Harry Potter standing there looking at her. She was praying that he would defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, to rid the wizarding world of his evil and gave a sigh of relief when she realised that he had to have, or he would not be standing here.

"Oh Harry dear, thank goodness you're alright. He's...he's defeated then?"

"Yes Mrs Tonks, he's gone."

"Ohhh dear, you're such a hero, people of our kind will be thanking you for years to come." He gave the slightest of smiles, which didn't quite meet his eyes, for he knew what he had to tell her, that her daughter was never coming home. "Where's Dora, she still helping out at Hogwarts? I imagine there is a lot of work to be done? Harry? What is it? Is Dora ok? What about Remus?" Her questions were coming out quickly now, her nerves slightly showing in the speed of her voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs Tonks, I'm truly sorry," he whispered "they're both..."

"No, no they can't be. Stop lying to me!"

"I wish I was lying Mrs Tonks, but I'm not. I really am so sorry, they didn't deserve to die." Tears fell down his face as he saw Andromeda break down in front of him.

"Nooo, not my only daughter! First my dear Ted, now my Dora! What about Teddy? He has no parents now, how is that going to make him feel in years to come?"

"I know how he will feel, but he won't be alone. He'll have you, and I'm going to be here as much as possible for him as well, after all, what kind of godfather would I be if I wasn't?" She gave the slightest of laughs as he said this.

"Thank you Harry. Would you like to see him?" He nodded. She walked over to a small crib which held the sleeping boy and she picked him up, Teddy slightly groaning as she did so, and carried him over to Harry, gently placing him in his arms "I'll leave you two alone for a moment." He sat down on a nearby chair as Andromeda left the room.

"Hey Teddy," he started quietly, and the tiny boy opened his eyes and looked up at him, and Harry gave him a small smile as he did so. The smile quickly turned back into a frown as he remembered again the horrible reason why he had come to this house "I am so, so sorry Teddy. I wish your mum and dad were here right now...but they're not, and it's all my fault.

"I wish I could bring them back right this second, I know how it feels, not ever knowing you're parents, and you shouldn't be made to go though that, no one should." He thought about how he had grown up not ever knowing his parents and a familiar ache in his heart came back to haunt him again. And now, this poor, defenceless little boy had to go through the same heartache. It just wasn't fair. At that moment he could feel a presence in the room even though no one was standing there. He knew that Remus and Tonks were there, watching him with their son.

"But you'll know about them Teddy, me and your Gran will tell you about them every single day, about how wonderful they were and how they helped protect you and our world and how they well never ever be forgotten. They'll always love you Teddy, and they will always be looking out for you, wherever you are." He noticed then that Teddy had fallen back into a deep sleep. Harry then looked up, as if staring straight at someone, "I'll take good care of him," he whispered, "I promise." And he knew that he had their approval.


End file.
